eres , el angel que quiero yo
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: 6° curso ..a harry le gusta ginny pero ginny anda como enamorada de otra persona muy sercana a harry ... rncapitulo 5 : explicaciones ...la 2° guerra
1. rencuentro,celos,amante, el rio

ya había pasado un mes desde el comienzo de las vacaciones ...había estado la mayoría de ese tiempo en la casa de luna....pero cuando volvió se encontró que harry potter ,pasaría en su casa el resto de las vacaciones ... y para sorpresa de todos contesto...-¡¡que bueno ..que hay para comer??

a giny le había dejado de gustar harry hace bastante ...no sabia cuando exactamente ...aunque ella sospechaba que desde el verano pasado..que se había dado cuenta que era prácticamente un hermano ...

casa de harry

harry se encontraba empacando todas sus cosas y recolectando libros por todo el cuarto... estaba muy feliz por que pasaría el resto del verano en lo de ron hermione, fred , george, los señores weasley ... y giny ....este verano había soñado y pensado mucho en ella .

el año pasado se habían echo muy amigos... y se había dado cuenta que muy sencillita como se la veía...era una chica extremadamente interesante... en fin...trataba de no darle mucha importancia a sus sueños dado a lo que había pasado el año pasado... con estos pensamiento termino de poner las cosas en el baúl... que unos minutos después arrastraba por las escaleras...habían quedado con ron en verse en el callejón ..así que se tomaría el autobús noctámbulo ...

llego a Londres y pensó que seria bueno comprar unas cosas para la familia weasley..siempre se habían portado tan bien con el... llego temprano así que paso por el banco y saco unas monedas...

cuando termino de comprar los regalos los metió en el baúl y de sentó en la heladería en la que se vería con Hermione , ron y giny...

ellos llegaron 20 minutos después..

-disculpa la tardanza harry..les quería mostrar a ron y gin el pueblo muggle..

harry casi ni escucho esa explicación..estaba como atontado pensando en que bien le quedaba a giny la ropa muggle....tenia una pollera tableada de Jean una musculosa rosa.. llevaba el pelo atado en una cola alta pero unos mechones caían por su cara... tenia los ojos pintados de negro..por lo tanto sus ojos azules resaltaban notablemente.

bueno harry ..o dejas de mirar a mi hermanita o te pego..así de fácil te lo digo..

giny no escucho esto por que se había ido a pedir los helados con hermione..

estas loco..yo no miraba a tu hermana

si si claro y yo me chupo el dedo..

no se si te chupas el dedo pero yo solo miraba que llevaba ropa muggle.

Si..paso un mes en lo de luna ...volvió con ideas raras..

Que ideas raras???

No ves ?. se viste como muggle y se pinta los ojos...

Que tiene?? Le queda bien

Córtala harry..

Hay ron ¡¡¡ no seas tan guarda bosques.. que vas a hacer cuando empiece el colegio?? Vas a amenazar a todos los que la miren?

Si..

huy dios..

las chicas volvieron unos minutos después con los helados .. luego acompañaron a harry a comprar las cosas ... cuando callo el sol se fueron para la madriguera.

harry¡¡¡ pasaste el verano??- a penas cruzo la puerta se veía envuelto en los abrazos de la señora weasley..

-bien ...señora weasley....

ya harry...dime molly , me haces sentir mas vieja ..

jajaja bueno.. le diré molly..

bueno ya mamá todos lo queremos saludar ...-habían llegado los gemelos weasley..harry se alegro mucho de verlos ..

luego de varios saludos ..hermione y giny se fueron al cuarto ... y ron , fred ,george y ron fueron al patio....harry no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban los demás..estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos...

-y que dices harry??

emmm.. no se..

estas re distraído harry¡¡

si..mas vale que no estés pensando en gin

por que dices eso ron??- huy dios ..se arma la guerra..pensó harry ante la pregunta delos gemelos.

Hoy ,en el callejón..no saben como la miraba a gin..

No la miraba a ella ¡¡¡ le miraba la ropa ¡¡¡

Ropa muggle..eso podría llegar a ser una explicación buena .... pero ...

No nos gustaría tener que hacerte lo mismo que a los demás ...por que..

el castigo va igual para todos¡¡¡

No hay acepción por ser amigo??

Harry¡¡¡¡

a comer ¡¡¡¡

uf.. me salvo la campana ...

no por mucho.. no te fíes ...

cenaron apaciblemente .. bueno..casi..ante las indirectas de los gemelos ...

y si madre..a harry le encanta la ropa de mujer muggle...

tras estos comentarios ron hacia una acotación..

si... habría que comprarle para el cumpleaños

harry reía junto a todos ... no le quedaba otra...si todo este calvario era solo por mirarla... no se quería imaginar si...

-es temprano..por que no van al living que les llevo algo para tomar..??

todos aceptaron y se fueron a la sala...

hermione y giny se sentaron apartadas y giny le mostraba algo a hermi

gin¡¡deja de mostrar esa basura ...

esta buenísimo fred¡¡¡

es malísimo ...

a parte .. yo me quedo en el cole..para asegurarme que no luzcas eso..así que no tubo mucho sentido que te lo hagas..-ron decía esto con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro .

ja ja -rio irónicamente gin – quiero ver que te atrevas..

si por que...

esperen esperen... –harry ya no entendía nada..- de que hablan ?

del cosos ese que se puso gin en la panza ..

que coso??

No se como se llama

Gin resoplo con fastidio y le mostró a harry el pirsing que se había echo en el ombligo

y tanto lio por eso .. le queda bien ...

ja .. vieron chicos??

Están rifando una piña .. y casualmente harry, vos compraste todos los números

Todos rieron ante los comentarios de fred y george ..

yo solo estoy siendo sincero con gin ...por cierto .. donde te lo hiciste??

En Londres muggle ..

Huu buenísimo... yo me quiero hacer uno ...

Todos lo miraron atónitos .... hasta que fred rompió el silencio ...

-te aseguro harry que los aros en el ombligo en los hombre no queda bien ...

si.. ya me estas preocupando el aro y todo eso de la moda muggle

vos no serás gay no??

Huy dios .- harry miraba el techo con expresión divertida ...-primero : para que me hacen tanto quibombo de que no mire a su hermana si piensan que soy gay .. segundo : no me lo voy a hacer en el ombligo .. me lo voy a hacer en la ceja ..

En la ceja queda bien ...

Pero aunque por ahora no demuestres ser gay ...no te acerques a giny ok?

Y si me acerco que?? –Harry lo miro desafiante ... estas peleas con fred eran divertidas ... pero después de este comentario ..la conversación se volvió algo colectiva.

Si te acercas te vendemos a un matadero para que te hagan carne picada ..- dijo fred con un tono amenazante

Y no solo eso ..- continuo george – vas a ser victima de nuestras bromas por siempre .

Y si no te alcanza con eso – dijo ron – te voy a pegar tanto que vas a terminar en el hospital todo enyesado ..pidiendo perdón de rodillas ..

Y si eso no alcanza – charlie había entrado a la habitación y se había acercado a giny para abrazarla ..después de esto continuo – me lo llevo a Rumania para que sea comida de colacuerno húngaro .

Y después de todo esto harry – bill entro detrás de su hermano e hizo lo mismo que el para después continuar – vas a considerar seriamente acerté gay ..

Eso nunca ...

Igualmente harry – giny hablaba por primera vez – no les creas se hacen los canchertitos con vos ..

A si?? – fred y george la miraron ofendidos ..

si

vos sabes lo que le esta costando a sean ser tu novio ..

que se la banque ...

aaaa muy bien .. como lo queres .. le voy a contar. – ron se había metido nuevamente en la discusión .

si que lo quiero .. pero que se le va a hacer ... salir conmigo tiene un precio ...

obvio -. Dijeron todos lo weasley .

pero se hacen los machitos con harry o sean .. pero con mi amante bien que arrugan...

bueno si... pero tu "amante" tiene una estatura y poder considerable ...

ja¡¡¡ vieron ... con mi amante se re cagan ..

paren paren ...- bill miraba la escena enojado .. – que edad tiene su "amante"??

35 o 36 ... – dijo fred- no se muy bien

heeee¡¡¡??? - bill estaba re enojado al igual que charlie que continuo el interrogatorio ..

lo conocemos??

Si – dijo giny tranquila .

Que clase de pervertido de 35 años conocemos??

Me están preguntando el nombre di MI amante??? ... no se los voy a decir..

Si claro .. por que es mentira – ante esta respuesta de giny bill se había tranquilizado ..

Ja ja no hermanito ... te aseguro que lo de nuestra " hermanita" no es joda .. tenes que leer las cartas que se mandan .. o como se portan cada vez que se ven ...- george decía esto no muy tranquilo y su tono gracioso había desaparecido ....

Ustedes están hablando enserio???

Si .. – dijo fred...

Y no piensan decirnos quien es ...

No.. no queremos verlo muerto ...

Giny comenzó a reír ... y se levanto de su asiento ...

A donde vas giny .. todavía no terminamos contigo ..

Que mal ..

Giny .. somos tus dos hermanos mayores....

Si.. ya lo sabia ...pero no tengo ganas que pongas en cuestión mis relaciones ...

Pero no podes tener una relación con un tipo de 35años ¡¡¡¡

Quien dijo que no puedo?

Mama sabe esto...

Si

Papa?

También

Giny depuse del interrogatorio de despidió de todos y de fue a dormir ...

A la mañana el sol entro en la ventana de la habitación donde dormían giny y hermione ... despertando a la pelirroja .. que se levanto de mala gana y se acerco al reloj .. eran las 11:00 ¡¡¡¡ se levanto de la cama de un brinco y se empezó a vestir.... se puso un pantalón corto color blanco y arriba la bikini ... se ato el pelo y bajo las escaleras.... en la cocina ya no había nadie .. supuso que estaban todos afuera con el calor que hacia ..

Salió al patio y todos se estaban yendo a jugar quiditch al bosque ...

hola gin... que bueno que despertaste ... no me gustaba mucho la idea de irme al bosque rodeada de hombre ... – hermione tenia un vestido de playa y llevaba unas toallas en la mano ..

vas a meterte al rio del bosque ?

VAMOS a maternos al rio del bosque gin ..

Ho si claro ...

Caminaron lentamente hasta el claro del rio donde había suficiente espacio para jugar al quiditch y estaba a orillas de un gran rio...

Después de un rato hermione ya estaba en el rio ... y los chicos jugando quiditch hace rato ...

giny ...anda .. metete ..esta re linda ..¡¡¡

no gracias her ..estoy como dormida todavía

aaaa bueno ... pensando en tu amante ?

si , lo extraño mucho .. necesito sus consejos .. necesito que me mire con sus ojos azules hermosos y que me diga .." tranquila angelito todo va a estar bien " – giny apoyo su mentón sobre sus rodillas y resoplo - lo extraño mucho ¡

Huyyy nena estas hasta las manos ..... por que era que te decía angelito ??

te acordas la época que nos quedamos en el cuartel?? Cuando todavía no estaba harry .

si ..

no se si vos ya estabas .. pero fuimos a una fiesta de disfraces ... yo fui vestida de ángel ...y un borracho empezó a decir " por merlín" estoy en el cielo..esta lleno de angelitos hermosos .." desde ahí me llaman angelito ...

haaaa .. si , escuche que te llaman así y nunca entendí por que ...

si ...el siempre me dice que el piensa igual que el borracho y me llamo así desde esa noche ..

y los demás por que te llaman así ?

costumbre ....al escuchárselo tanto a el ...

haaaa... sabes que lo puedes ver esta noche ??

enserio¡¡¡¡¡

si .. hay una fiesta de disfraces .. en el pueblo ... podrías ir vestida de angelito ..

si ¡¡¡ buenísimo ... pero tengo un pequeño problema... no se donde deje ese disfraz ..

y como era ?

era una túnica larga hasta el piso .... blanca

ja ja ... esta vez giny te vamos a hacer un " angelito" mas .....

tras jugar al quiditch .. todos lo chicos estaban acalorados ..por lo tanto todos estaban en el agua menos gin...

ella seguía pensando en el y en lo que le había dicho mione . ( N/A : se pronuncia "maioni")

algo interrumpió sus pensamientos .. rápidamente se vio rodeada por un par de brazos que la alzaron como los recién casados ...

harry ¡¡¡ que estas haciendo .. bájame¡¡¡¡

no . no... este dulce angelito .. se va al agua ..

no harry por favor ¡¡¡¡ espera ... como sabes que me llaman "angelito"

me dijeron los chicos ayer...

te explicaron el por que.?

no.. parecen que no quieren revelar la identidad de tu amante ...

uf ..mejor...

bueno angelito .. dime ..cual es el trato ??

que trato??

Que me das si no te tiro ?

No se harry... lo que quieras...

Lo que quiera??

Si lindo.. lo que quieras.. pero bájame ...

Lindo?? Te parece que me queda bien la barba tengo mis dudas ..

Si harry te queda bien la barba .. con el pelo desaliñado y los ojos verdes te ves hermosos pero ahora bájame ...

Haaaa que dulce el angelito ¡¡¡ me parece que no voy a tener corazón para tirarte ..

Mejor

Bueno ... me perdonas ?

Por que harry?

Las respuesta del por que harry le pedía perdón la obtuvo cuando se vio rodeada de agua en el rio...

- te voy a matar harry .. – giny se levanto y se tiro contra harry... así empezaron una especie de lucha en el agua ...

se volvieron a la madriguera antes que se ponga el sol ... era la condición que le ponía su madre para salir a cualquier lado ...

bill y charlie caminaban pegados a giny unos detrás y otro por delante ... fred caminaba a un costado y george al otro ...

harry pensó que era por su seguridad pero después de entero que era por que el pantalón blanco .. después de mojarse parecía papel de calcar ...

harry pensaba que no quería estar en los zapatos de dean ... con hermanos tan protectores .. aunque no pudo evitar pensar que si le gustaría estar en el lugar de ese supuesto " amante" .

era tarde por la madrugada...bajo a tomar agua a la cocina y vio la puerta abierta ...

salió al patio con la varita en alto ...

pero la bajo de inmediato cuando vio que era giny que estaba sentada en el pasto ....

bueno ..espero que les halla gustado ... voy a hacer capítulos largos ..aunque temo que me voy a tardar un poco en renovar ... pero bue ...

salu2 : cata :

cata


	2. encuentros y mortifagos

**holas ...**

**.el capitulo anterior se subió mal o no se que le paso...pasa que no estoy muy canchera con esto de subir fan fic ...**

**bueno..quería agradecer los comentarios ..**

**los dejo con el capitulo 2 ¡¡¡**

Harry salió al patio...la noche estaba hermosa... la luna estaba en lo alto todo estaba lleno de estrellas...

En el pasto estaba sentada giny ...que todavía no se percataba de su presencia...harry observo que estaba llorando ....se acerco un poco mas y se sentó junto a ella .

-harry – giny lo miro y rápidamente se seco las lagrimas –que haces acá??

-venia a tomar agua y te ví ...por que llorabas??

-Por nada ..

-por nada?? Sabes gin... la gente suele llorar por algo..

-enserio harry ..nada importante ..anda a dormir

-no confías en mi??

-Claro que confío en vos....

-Entonces??? Por que no me cuentas ..??

-Si te cuento te quedas tranquilo ?

-Si

-Bueno ..estaba mal por voldemort y todo eso de los ataques en Londres y en el mundo mágico..

Harry la miro sorprendido primero por que había llamado a voldemort por su nombre ..y segundo por que no sabia que había habido ataques en el mundo mágico

-hubo ataques??

-Si ..en hosmaguade hace una semana .

-Hubo muchos heridos ..??

-Bastantes ... pero no les digas que te dije ..

-Bien ...pero tú no debes preocuparte por eso ..tenes mucha gente que te protege..tu familia ,la orden , yo ...- harry la miro a los ojos a pesar de lo colorado que estaba ..

-Eso no es problema... yo no tengo miedo por mi...sino por los demás ..

-ninguno de tus seres queridos esta en peligro ,ni lo estará...tu novio por lo que sé se iba de vacaciones a un país de América del sur .. los mortifagos todavía no llegan ahí. Tus hermanos y padres están a salvo .. y por tus amigos de hogwarts no te puedo asegurar nada ...

-Dos personas muy importantes para mi ..están muy expuestos ..

-Quien??

-Vos , y mi "amante"

-Nadie va a decirme quien es tú "amante" ?

-jaja no ..mis hermanos me dijeron que no te diga ...

-mientras no sea manfloy..

-no te preocupes ..te va a caer re bien ..

-lo voy a ver ?

-en una semana calculo..

-bueno ...lo queres mucho no??

-Si ..-giny tenia una exprecion soñadora .

-Enserio que lo engañas a dean?

-Jajaja harry .. es mi amante de mentiritas ..

-supuse .. no podes estar con un tipo de 35 años

-por que no??

-Por que tus hermanos y yo lo matamos ...

-Y vos por que lo matarías??

Harry se quedo callado .. el se hacia la misma pregunta .. por que YO lo mataría??

-Para ayudar a tus hermanos

-Jaja no creo que vos quieras ayudar a matar a mi amante

-Por que no??

-Ya vas a ver ..

-pero ...

-entramos harry ??me están matando los mosquitos

-bueno dale ..

harry se sentó en un sillon de la salita ...y giny se sentó al lado

-sabes harry ..a veces pienso que en cualquier momento pude pasar algo que nos cambie la vida ..para siempre – la voz de giny se había si quisiera llorar de vuelta . harry le paso en brazo por lo hombros y la miro .

.-lo dices por voldemort??

-Harry apoyo la cabeza en su pecho..

-si..lo digo por el ..

-voldemort no va a cambiar nada ... por que todos nos vamos a encargar que Así sea....- harry estaba pensando en pedirle a dumblendore que lo deje entrar en la orden mientras acariciaba el pelo de giny .

** a la mañana siguiente**

-vieron chicos ...les dije que harry miraba raro a giny – el tono de ron no era precisamente amistoso...

harry se levanto con estas palabras y miro a ron y los gemelos que lo miraban con una expresión extraña en sus rostros ..

giny también se había levantado y miraba a harry y después a sus hermanos..

-ron ..no seas escandaloso ..anoche estuvimos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos ..

ron iba a contestar pero los gemelo lo interrumpió..

-vamos a suponer que les creemos ...-decía fred

-por que tan acaramelados??-continuo george

-estaba mal por voldemort...- ron ,fred y george se miraron analizando lo ultimo que había dicho harry ..

-si giny hubiera estado mal nos hubiéramos dado cuenta –dijo ron

-se hubieran dado cuenta si me prestaran atención ...y si se comportaran como si me quisieran no solo con mis novios ..- giny dijo esto rapidamente y se levanto del sillonpara irse

-ya giny no te enojes...

-me tienen arta con sus celos absurdos

n-o te preocupes que la samana que viene con tu "amante" no te vamos a joder

-por que no pueden ...- giny dijo esto ultimo y desapareció tranquilamente por las escaleras.

-Bueno ..tiene razón

-Pero igualmente harry ...

-Ojo con gin

Harry los miro divertido y se levanto para ir a desayunar

Después del almuerzo fueron a jugar quiditch pero esta vez las chicas no los acompañaron dado que se quedaron estudiando ... ( N/T : bueno...vieron como es hermione) defensa contra las artes oscuras ...

Los chicos no llegaron hasta el atardecer ...pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con un caos ..

Arthur corría de acá para allá buscando cosas la varita en la mano... bill bajaba por las escaleras las cosas de ron ,fred ,george,y harry (con la varita)

Y charlie ayudaba a molly junto a hermione con otras cosas .

Giny solo estaba sentada con sus cosas y las de hermione llorando desconsoladamente.

ron ,fred ,george,y harry miraban la situación desde la puerta …

harry inmediatamente saco la varita y corrió hacía giny ..mientras el resto de los chicos corría en diferentes direcciones para hablar con sus padres o hermanos mayores

harry se había arrodillado frente a giny

-gin ¡¡ que pasa??

-mortifagos

-he?? – harry miro a todos lados con la varita en alto pero al no ver nada volvió su vista a gin

-donde ? Que pasa??

Dumblendore aviso que uno de sus espías dijo que había planeado un ataque a la madriguera dentro de 5 minutos

Harry la miro con temor y se levanto del piso y le tendió la mano...

-vamos gin ...a donde ..ya junte mis cosas ..bill me dijo que me quede acá

-escuchen todos¡¡¡¡¡¡ - grito arthur - los mayores de edad si quieren se pueden quedar a defender la casa... el resto se va junto a molly a hogwarts ..

-nosotros nos quedamos- dijeron los gemelos

ron , hermione y molly ya estaban junto a la chimenea con los baúles de colegio

-vamos gin ... – harry alzo su varita y con ella traslado su baúl y el de giny hacia la chimenea .

ron , hermione y molly ya había viajado .. y los baúles de todos ya habían sido enviados a hogwarts

bill , charlie , arthur fred , george estaban como formando una ronda con las varitas en alto…

pronto se escucho un "plop" y aparecieron tonks junto con 5 hombres que harry no conocía

-anda gin ... yo me quedo a paliar

-no harry¡¡¡

-dale ..anda a hogwarts

-no .. si vos te quedas yo también ¡¡¡

-estabien ...pero si las cosas se ponen feas ... te vas ..entendiste??

-si

pronto se acercaron a la ronda que se había agrandado

-vamos a paliar- dijo giny sacando la varita

-no¡¡ -grito arthur-ustedes se van a hogwarts ya¡¡¡

-señor weasley... no es momento de paliar .. o nos aceptan en la ronda esta o nos paramos junto ella ..

-pónganse en el centro – dijo molesto el señor weasley

-gin ..vos quédate cerca mío –dijo bill

-no te preocupes bill ...yo la voy a cuidar a giny

la conversación no pudo de seguir por que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entraron 20 hombres enmascarados.

Se pararon en línea ...eso obligo al resto a hacer lo mismo..quedando gin y harry atrás las varitas en alto

-huy¡¡¡ nos esperaron preparados.... nos hicieron algo para cenar?? –todos los mortifagos rieron animadamente

-eso quisieras manfloy... que quieren??

-Que queremos?? Venimos a darle una leccioncita a todos ustedes ...para que sepan quien tiene el poder en esta guerra . pero especialmente venimos a agregarle una desgracia mas a la vida de potter jajaja

Harry rompió la línea que habían formado en su protección y hablo ..

-me parece que eso no va a ser posible asquerosa serpiente ..

-mira a quien tenemos acá ..es el magnifico harry potter...que pena tener que matarte .. eso lo quería hacer mi amo.. pero me parece que de esta no salís jajaja

rápidamente empezó el combate ...

fred ,george, gin y harry se reunieron ...

hagamos esto chicos .. – dijo harry – los aturdimos y luego los atamos ...todos saben el hechizo??

Si – contestaron todos

Todos corrieron en distintas direcciones para ayudar a los otros ...

Harry no se despegaba de giny...

Vieron acercarse un grupo de 4 mortifagos ...

- impedimenta ¡¡¡ - se escucharon los gritos de giny y harry .. dos rayos rojos pegaron de lleno en los pechos de dos de los mortifagos ...

los otros dos levantaron la varita y pronunciaron un hechizo ... uno le dio a giny en el brazo ocasionándole una herida profunda... el otro choco contra la pared tras que harry se agache

gin con mucho esfuerzo se levanto del piso para ver que harry había aturdido a uno de los mortifagos .. el otro levantaba la varita para hechizar a harry pero giny grito- imovilus¡¡¡

el hombre callo como una tabla al piso .. rápidamente harry y giny ataron a los 4 que había aturdido e inmovilizado..

por arte de magia giny llevo a los mortifagos detrás del sillon para apartarlos de la batalla.

Miraron a su alrededor ... fred y george tenían atados a sus pies a unos 5 mortifagos ... y había unos 6 tirados en el piso... unos 5 seguía batiéndose a duelo con tonks , arthur , y 3 de los aurors que había traído tonks...

Fred y george ayudaban a bill y charlie que estaban aturdidos..

Tras que cayeron 2 de los mortifagos que estaban paliando .. quedaron solo tres ...

Entonces se acercaron fred ,george , harry ,y giny y levantaron las varitas ..así quedaba una línea de 9 contra 3.

En esas condiciones manfloy decidió retirarse ...

-esto no queda acá potter

y son un ligero "plop" desaparecieron ...

**dejen comentarios....**

**salu2**

**estella**


	3. las bromas del amante de giny

**Holas ¡¡¡¡ bueno aquí los dejo con el 3° capitulo ¡¡¡ **

**_Eri mond licht:_ gracias por tu animo¡¡ peliar: es lo mismo que pelear .. pero acá se dice peliar jejej :p besos cuídate**

**las bromas del amante de giny** :

Giny no podía creer que en el piso de su sala se encontraban 12 mortifagos atados y en algunos casos desmayados... pero lo que mas contento puso a todos fue un mortifago en especial...unos que serviría para darle la libertad a un hombre querido por todos ...

-colagusano...nos encontramos de nuevo – harry mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro ..

-harry ¡¡¡ ayúdame ..te juro que no quise estaba bajo la maldición imperio

-hola scabber ..sabes a alguien que le va dar mucho gusto verte ...-giny había aparecido por detrás de harry .

-noooo con el no¡¡ por favor ¡¡¡ -colagusano se empezó a retorcer intentando desatarse .

-peter ..tranquilo ..te portas como si sirius seria el mismo voldemort

colagusano se estremedecío al escuchar las palabras de giny

-ustedes no se imaginan lo malvado que es sirius black ..cuidado harry¡¡¡

-sirius malvado?? – giny reía irónicamente –pero si es un amor ..

-si ..- harry había entendido el juego... – un pan de dios ..

delirar a peter era algo que ambos estaban disfrutando...

"plop" este ruido resonó en toda la habitación y varios eurors del ministerio aparecieron...entre ellos el mismo ministerio de la magia.

Que inmediatamente se fijo en harry

- veo que harry potter nunca se pierde de la acción ...

-no se pierde nunca de ninguna"acción" donde se involucren vidas humanas...protege a la gente que es su trabajo pero siempre lo termina haciendo otro ...- giny había soltado todo esto como si siempre hubiera querido decirlo .

-harry ..veo que tienes una nueva "amiguita" –fudge le guiño el ojo – bastante ..ácida

-amiguita con personalidad ...que es muy diferente – corrigió harry .

-si si ... veo

rápidamente los eurors se llevaron a todos los mortifagos ...

y fudge se acerco a saludarlos ...

-bueno joven potter – hizo una reverencia – señorita .

-espero de su parte justicia para sirius ..-giny se adelanto antes que el hombre se valla

-sirius?? Sirius black??

-si ,sirius black…- harry se havia adelantado junto a giny

-si ..vamos a reconsiderar su condena ....

-que ????¡¡ esa maldita rata siempre estuvo viva ..-harry grito señalando a peter.

-Bueno si ..

-Señor ... usted realmente no se esta muriendo de culpa por esto?? –giny obviamente buscaba el lado humano de fudge

-No por que yo pensé...

-Vamos gin ..hay gente que no tiene conciencia

-Espero que pueda dormir tranquilo de ahora en adelante –giny se despidió y se acerco con harry a la chimenea para finalmente ir a hogwarts.

Giny fue la primera en aterrizar en el despacho de dumblendore ... que se le quedo mirando extrañado junto con snape que estaba con el .

-hola .-dijo giny con una sonrisa ..

se levanto y se empezó a sacudir el hollín de la ropa...

-señorita ..estábamos muy preocupado por usted y harry ... molly pensó que callo en la chimenea equivocada ...y por cierto ..donde esta harry ? – el director la miraba con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza ..y snape solo ponía caras de fastidio... como respuesta a las preguntas de dumblendore ,harry apareció en el piso lleno de ceniza .

-ahí – contesto giny con una sonrisita infantil... dumblendore rio ante este gesto y dirigio su mirada a harry que ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose.

y bien ..weasley ,potter ...se perdieron o que?? –snape parecía bastante avinagrado como de costumbre ..

-no..estuvimos en la madriguera ...-contesto giny tranquilamente acercándose a el fénix del director.

-Que??? se quedaron en la lucha ??...- dumblendore se había levantado de su asiento...

-Si ..-contesto harry caminando hacia giny ...- que por cierto estuvo muy divertida ...

Los adultos presente no salían de su asombro por la tranquilidad de los muchachos ...

-y como salió todo??

-Fantástico ...capturamos 12 de 15 ..-contesto giny con una sonrisa –buen numero no??

-Excelente ..alguna explicación a tan buen resultado??

Esta vez harry contesto

-mortifagos jóvenes .. solo había 4 que superaban los 25

-quienes?? –esta vez la pregunta era de parte de snape ..

-profesor snape...no había notado su alegre presencia ..

-sin sarcasmos potter ...

-vale , vale ... estaban manfloy , crab , goyle y colagusano ...

-peter??

-Si¡¡¡ sirius va a quedar libre .. contento profesor snape??- giny se veía muy feliz

-Salto de alegría .- snape la miraba con recelo - Alguna razón en especial para su felicidad .??

Si ,por que...

Snape interrumpió a la colorada - si,si ni lo digas ..ya me entere el verano pasado ..

-que paso el verano....??- harry empezó a preguntar pero dumblendore lo interrumpió

-bueno , bueno ...después hablareis ..ahora iremosal cuartel que deben estar todos muy preocupados

-ustedes viene con nosotros??

-Si ..hay reunión de la orden

Utilizaron la red flu y rápidamente los 4 estaban en la cocina de el cuartel sacudiéndose la ropa

-harry¡¡¡ giny¡¡¡¡ - la señora weasley corría hacia ellos

-estamos bien ...no se preocupe

en la cocina entraron ron y hermione ..

.-chicos ¡¡¡ nos tenían asustados¡¡¡

-bueno chicos .. vallan al cuarto a hablar que los llamamos para la cena – la señora weasley los empujaba suavemente fuera de la cocina

-cuando es la reunión??- harry estaba ansioso de ver a reamus y a sirius ..y sabia que ellos vendrían para la reunión...

-toda la orden se reunirá a comer ..luego se hará la reunión ....

**en el cuarto :**

-y no se les ocurrió llamarnos??- ron parecía bastante ofendido

-no pensaste en decirnos?? – hermione estaba igual ..

-fue mi decisión ..una decisión del momento..giny solo me apoyo en ella .

después de discutir un rato mas ..decidieron olvidarlo y se pusieron a hablar de cosas del colegio , quiditch , sus TIMOS etc...dos ligeros ruidos interrumpieron la pacifica charla...

fred y george se habían aparecido .

-fred ..mi amor te dije mil veces que no hagas eso¡¡¡¡

-bueno dulce ..

-ya les dije mil veces que no hagan eso¡¡¡¡ - grito ron

-que? aparecernos??-dijo george

-les digo a fred y a mione

-que pasa?? –harry estaba desactualizado y ya no entendía nada ..

-yo te explico – dijo giny - ron y mione están saliendo .. y fred y ella se divierten haciendo que ron se ponga celoso.

-Si ...eso ya no me esta causando gracia ¡¡-ron estaba rojo de furia..pero hermione se adelanto y le dio un abrazo ... – pero si tu sabes que solo que quiero a vos ...no te enojes ...

- Si¡¡¡ y sabes que a mi siempre me gusto harry ..tan sexy con sus anteojos – fred dio esto en tono de "loca" y se acerco a harry para abrazarlo..

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ...cuando entro la señora weasley ..

-a comer ¡¡¡

todos bajaron al salón y luego a la cocina ...la mesa había sido agrandada con magia y había sentados cerca de 30 personas...entre ellas dumblendore , snape ,bill , charlie , y el señor weasley ... el resto harry no los conocía ...

todos se sentaron entre esta gente extraña .. pero harry se acerco a dumblendore

-si harry ..- snape puso cara de fastidio...

-perdón profesor ..pero quien es esta gente??

-Nuevos integrantes de la orden harry

-Aaaa ...otra pregunta antes de irme

-Adelante

-Sirius y reamus ??

-Ya que lo preguntas ..se fueron a una misión hace unas dos horas ...ya tendrían que a ver vuelto .

-Cree que les paso algo??

-No harry ..tu tranquilo ...

-Bueno ..adiós

Harry se sentó junto a giny ...

-Que raro... –harry hablaba mas para si mismo que para giny

-Que paso??

-Reamus y sirius ...salieron a una misión hace dos horas y es raro que no vuelvan

-Si .. me dijo charlie ... con tonks y otros mas ..

-Aja ... –harry estaba notablemente preocupado pero puso su mejor cara de circunstancia y se sentó a comer ...

Ya había pasado media hora desde que comenzaron a comer cuando sirius llego y se paro en la puerta de la cocina ...

-así que comiendo sin nosotros he... – nadie le presto mucha atención.. acepto algunos

-sirius ¡¡¡¡¡¡ - giny se levanto rápidamente se su asiento y fue corriendo hasta sirius

angelito¡¡¡.- cuando se encontraron en la puerta de la cocina .. giny fue a abrazarle ..y sirius correspondió el abrazo y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire ( **N/T:** juaz¡¡¡ re película romántica..)

los hermanos de giny veían la escena con recelo ...hermione y albus reían ,mientras snape ponía los ojos en blanco y miraba a black co asco ... y harry se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos ( **N/T**: algo así---> 0.0 )

giny y sirius ignoraban a todo el mundo y hablaban aun abrazados

-me preocupe mucho...pensé que te había pasado algo ..

sirius se separo un poco de giny para mirarla a los ojos..

-pero sabes con quien estas hablando?? Con canuto... nadie puede vencerme ..

giny se separo un poco mas para ver su túnica de la orden del fénix ( negra con llamas rojas y doradas) toda rasgada y ensangrentada .. y llevaba su pelo largo todo despeinado

.- veo ..

-bueno ..esos son pequeños percances de batalla

-si ..claro

-enserio angelito ...

-bueno lindo.. vamos con harry ...

-huy¡¡ vamos a hacerle la joda del amante

-bueno dale ...

sirius agarro a giny por la cintura ( giny era casi tan alta como el) y se acerco a harry

-harry – dijo giny – mi novio no oficial... –dijo señalando a sirius – mi amor ..el es harry .

-mucho gusto harry – sirius le estrecho la mano ( harry seguía con la misma cara )

-yo soy ..lo que se llama ..el amante de angelito ..pero es solo hasta que abandone al papamoscas del novio ...no mi amor?? –sirius tenia una voz formal ...

-si lindo ...

sirius y giny estallaron en risa ante la cara de harry ... en realidad toda la sala estallo en risas por que todos se habían quedado viendo la escena ...

-ya harry ..afloja la cara .. sirius esta bromeando .. no sirius .?? – decía fred

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no bromeo cuñadito ...- para sirius era una gran diversión hacer enojar a los gemelos.

-Si ..ya sirius ..deja de bromear .. – dijo george .. sirius miro a giny haciéndose el ofendido ...

-mi amor ... tus hermanos nunca nos creen nada ... ya me van a creer ..

-si si .- dijo ron ..- te vamos a creer el día que snape se lave el pelo ..

toda la sala , que había estado observando la broma de sirius y giny desde el principio estallaron en risa..

ron se tapo la boca ..aparentemente en un clima tan familiar se olvido de la presencia de el profesor ...

-bueno , bueno... no metamos al ganchudo en esto .que estábamos hablando de cosas lindas .... iba diciendo que solo nos van a creer cuando estemos casados y tengan .. no se .. que decís mi amor 5 ?

-si ..5 estaría bien .

-como vos quieras mi amor ... bueno .. 5 sobrinitos , guapos ,inteligentes , y divertidos como el padre ... y obviamente con la cara de angelito de gin ...

-bueno , bueno..el día que eso pase sirius .. estas muerto ok??

-Bueno bill .. no te enojes ...algún día llegara tu turno

-Si hermanito ... no sos tan feo .. en unos mil años te casas – risas ..

-Tanto ? ni que fuera feo como severus ... – dijo sirius

La actuación de giny y sirius se había convertido en el mayor entretenimiento de la orden ..

Todos se morían de risa por el ultimo chiste de sirius ..

-bueno , bueno.. y cual es el chiste acá? – por la puerta había entrado reamus lupin ..

-lunático¡¡¡¡ como estas?? – sirius le pego un par de palmaditas en la espalda

-canuto estas demente ? nos acabamos de separar en el vestíbulo

-bueno si.. te presente a mi novia??

-Cual de todas??

-Reamus .. no me hagas quedar mal como "cual de todas"?? La única .. la mas hermosa

- Aaaa si ¡¡ giny ... ya me la presen.....

-Bueno ..te la presento .... ella es giny alias : angelito .. mi novia y futura esposa...

-Aaaa hola .. mucho gusto – reamus había participado del juego varias veces ya ..

-Si .. "futura esposa" en tus sueños ...- grito arthur

-Ves al de allá ? -dijo sirius señalando al señor weasley ... – el pelado aquel es mi suegro .. esta del coco ...sabes que colecciona enchufes??

-No ..no sabia ...- reamus le seguía el juego

-El de allá ..es bill ..el hermano mayor .. pobre ..le falta una novia ..esta mas necesitado que snape ...

Todos rieron con ganas ....

-El de allá .. es charlie.. ese trabaja en un parque con dragones ...- explico giny .

y ?? yo trabajo en una orden con viejos , locos y un ganchudo grasiento .- explico sirius ..

todos estallaron en risas ...el tono que usaba sirius para decir las cosas era especialmente gracioso ...

snape se levanto de golpe ..tenia la cara roja de ira ..

-siéntate severus ...- dijo albus,que ante todo queria que halla paz ..pero el mismo se reia de los chistes .

-si ..sentate que me espantas a las chicas y le tenemos que conseguir novia a bill

todos volvieron a reír

-córtala sirius ..severus esta re enojado..no lo cargues mas ..- reamus dijo esto en voz baja

-tenes razon amigo..dejemos en paz a severus..a ver si explota de rabia y me mancha todo con grasa .

en la cocina se escucharon risas y luego aplausos ...

sirius y giny repetían - gracias , gracias

pero aunque el show se dio por acabado snape seguía mirando con rabia a sirius

no te enojes ..¡¡ - dijo sirius ... – mira para que veas que soy bueno te escribí una canción ...- todos pusieron atención en sirius nuevamente

-y dice así .... " te queremos "sevy" te queremos¡¡¡¡ te queremos matar y no podemos ¡¡¡¡ "

sirius agradecía los aplausos por su canción . repitiendo - gracias querido publico ...

después de unos minutos todos volvieron a su comida y reamus se fue a sentar con tonks ( que había llegado hace unos minutos) junto a los señores weasley.

Sirius y giny se dirigieron hacia harry ...

-y harry ? que cuentas del verano... – sirus se sentó en el lugar de giny para hablar con harry ...

giny se alejo unos pasos

-a donde vas gin?? –sirius parecía un marido controlador ...

-me voy con los chicos así podes hablar con harry ...

-no .. veni quédate conmigo ...- sirius extendía los brazos para que gin se acerque ..

-bueno..espérame que voy a buscar una silla ...

-no.. ni te molestes ..sentate conmigo ...

giny se termino sentando en el regazo de sirius ..

-y harry ?? cuando me presentas una novia

-cuando la tenga

-te tenes que buscar una novia hermosa e inteligente como angelito

-si ..pero que no sea 20 años mas chica

-bueno ¡¡ para el amor no hay edad verdad angelito??

-Claro cielo ...

-No creen que están llevando esta broma demasiado lejos ??

-eso lo vamos a discutir mas tarde .. me voy a la reunios ... – giny se levanto para dejar a sirius ponerse de pie ...- bueno.. nos vemos en un rato ...

giny siguio con la vista a sirius ..hasta que se fue de la cocina ... cuando volvio a mirara a harry se sorprendio al ver una exprecion extraña en su rostro ... reproche??

**bueno aqui los dejo .hasta el proximo capitulo dejen reviews ¡¡¡¡**

**salu2**

**estella**


	4. la reaccion poco feliz de harry :s

**Eri mond licht :** _holas¡¡¡ jejej si , sirius es en pocas palabras hermoso¡¡¡ la canción la invento unos amigos y se la cantaron a la profesora de ingles °° chi soy argentina ... :)_

**GINNY-LUNALLENA :** _la verdad que me dio un poquito de pena harry ... pero como todavía no sabe bien lo que siente por ginny .. no sufre tanto ;)_

_Por que las madres siempre hacen eso ?? a mi me hace lo mismo ..._

_En realidad ginny no sabe bien de nada y sirius esta jugando ..._

_Jejej yo sabia que lo escribía mal .. viste cuando lo terminas de escribir y lo miras .. y decís " a esto le falta algo" pero como no sabia que .. jejeje para este capitulo ya lo se ..gracias jeje ._

**Ginny-ForEver:** _lo del amante es muy divertido escribirlo ..así que me parece que el show en el cuartel van a seguir un par de veces mas .._

_Esta buena ---> °o° todavía no logro poner los otros cositos que hacen como de cejas .._

**Bueno ..saludos a todas las dejo con el próximo capitulo ¡¡¡¡¡**

* * *

-y harry ??? te gusto mi amante ?? te dije que te gustaría ...

-no me gusto para nada tu jodita del amante ... – harry miraba para el frente..

-he ? °o° ( **n/a** : para ginny forever :p)

-estas sorda "angelito"- harry dijo esta palabra imitando a sirius - te digo que si lo que buscabas era que me guste .. pues te digo que no me gusto ...

-y se puede saber por que ?

-no se .. no me gusta que te estés paseando por ahí ... como si fueras la esposa de mi padrino ...

-lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido ni argumento ... es una broma ...- ginny ya se estaba enojando con la reacción de harry

-una broma ? –dijo harry irónicamente ..- si claro ...

-estas insinuando que todo lo que dijimos ser con sirius hace 10 minutos es verdad ?

-no se ... no me sorprendería de vos ..

-que estas insinuando ? – ginny ya se había parado dispuesta a irse si es que el chico decía alguna gansada .

-no me sorprendería de alguien como vos , estas con colin , luego con michel , luego con sean y ahora te queres levantar a mi padrino ..

PLAF ¡¡¡ ( **n/a :** ginny-lunallena : si te dio pena harry ..ahora te va a agarrad el doble )

Harry se puso la mano en el lugar donde la pelirroja ( peligrosa) le había pegado .. (**n/a: **jejej las pelirrojas somos terribles )

-no se que bicho te pico potter .. pero no voy a dejar que me hables así .. – harry no tubo tiempo de hablar por que ginny ya se había ido por las escaleras ..

harry miro alrededor ... no había nadie .. supuso que los chicos se habían ido cuando los escucharon pelar ...

la verdad era que había estado mal con ginny ... pero todavía no sabia por que le molestaba tanto .. si el sabia que era una broma ... y si no era una broma ? Y si a ginny le gustaba canuto ? pero que me importa a mi ¡¡¡ que se casen y tengan 15 hijos que me importa ¡¡¡

lo mejor será mañana disculparme .. por lo pronto seria interesante saber el motivo de semejante reunión de la orden ...

camino lentamente hasta la nueva habitación donde se hacían las reuniones ... miro alrededor .. fred y george no estaban ahí con sus orejas extensibles .. que raro ¡¡

bueno .. me las tendré que arreglar yo solo para escuchar ..

se apoyo en la puerta pero no oía nada ...

en dos segundos se vio tirado en el piso de la habitación ... alguien había abierto la puerta

-harry ¡¡ que sorpresa ..¡¡ - era lupin – justo te iba a buscar .. la orden te tiene que comunicar algo ... – su ex profesor lo ayudo a levantarse y entraron juntos a la habitación ..

tomo asiento junto a reamus ...

-bien – hablo el director – tenemos que comunicarte algo importante harry ..

-que ?

-bien .. todos los que presente y los de los otros cuarteles de la orden ... estamos de acuerdo que el que debe vencer a voldemort . sos vos .. la orden solo te respaldara

-en que sentido??

-En dos sentidos ... el primero : con los mortifagos ..tú solo te ocuparas de voldemort – " ja .. lo dice como si fuera fácil " y segundo : durante este año aprenderás varias cosas extra a parte de tus clases .. de eso se encargara el nuevo profesor de duelo .. sirius ..

Harry se puso contento ante esta noticia ...pero no pudo evitar pensar que viviría escenitas como las de recién a diario ... ya me lo imagino " hola parvati .. te presente a mi amante ? "

-y que cosas aprenderé ?

-bien .. la oclumancia a la perfección , telepatía , como hacerte invisible , te convertirás en animago , las maldiciones imperdonables , magia antigua , a aparecerte , en fin .. todas las herramientas para que te puedas enfrentar a voldemort

harry lo miro entusiasmado .. seria animago , sabría aparecerse ..eso era genial ¡¡ pero difícil también ...

-y quien me enseñara ? – harry rogaba para no tener clases con snape

-sirius , reamus y snape ..

-puedo discutir??

-No – dijo albus con una sonrisa – bien .. ya que lo sabes ... se termino la reunión .. el que se queda a dormir que se valla a dormir y el que se va ..que se valla a dormir también .. pero a su casa .. mañana es un largo día ¡¡

-Que pasa mañana ? – harry miraba interesado a albus

-Decile a sirius que te cuente .. pero no le digas al resto de los chicos .. – harry salió de la habitación alegre ante la confianza de su director .

En la sala se encontró con reamus sentado en uno de los sillones ...

-Hola ..- saludo harry sentándose en frente .

-Hola harry .. ya aflojaste la cara ?jajaja

-Emmm si ..

-Yo puse la misma cara cuando los vi por primera vez ...

-Yo no lo podía creer ...

j-aja y mira que vos lo viste en la versión Light

-que queres decir ?

-que hay veces que si no fuera por que se que es una joda pensaría que son pareja ..

-por que pensarías eso?? – a harry no le cerraba como de una absurda broma sacaba reamus una conclusión así .

-por que lo que vos viste fue en un contexto de broma ... pero hay veces que andan abrazados y a los besos y juntos todo el día ..

-a los besos??? – harry se levanto un poco del sillon

-si .. pero no de los besos que tú estas pensando harry¡¡ pero que piensas de tu padrino .. no es un pervertido¡¡

-ya lo se .. pero ..

-harry ¡¡- una voz tranquila lo llamaba desde la puerta ...

harry se dio vuelta para ver a sirius

-que le dijiste a ginny ?

-he ? – harry pretendía hacerse el desentendido .

-fui a su cuarto para avisarle que podía bajar que ya estaba desocupado .. y estaba llorando .. y por lo que me dijo se peleo con vos .

-emmm – harry miraba para todos lados buscando una salida a la situación en la que se encontraba .

-bueno .. yo me voy para que hablen tranquilos .. –reamus se levanto y se retiro de la habitación ... sirius tomo asiento donde antes había estado reamus .. en frente de harry

-y bien ?

harry al ver que no se podía salir de la situación le contó a sirius la pelea..

-pero enserio sirius que no quería decirle algo así ...solo lo dije .. no se por que .. fue algo irracional .

-sirius resoplo cansado y dijo – y si harry... los celos son irracionales ..

-pero que dices sirius ¡¡?? Yo no estoy celoso ..

-a no ..

-no

-harry .. tengo experiencia en esto .. y reconozco a un celoso tanto como a un dementor ...

-no estoy celoso – harry se cruzo de brazos diciendo esto

sirius rio con ganas .. – para tu desgracia esta vez no te favoreció ser el hijo de tu padre .. tenes los mismos gesto de cuando veía a lily con otro chico ... – sirius se cruzo de brazo y emito a james – yo no estoy celoso canuto ¡¡ lo mismo .. haces lo mismo que james ... no hay vuelta que darle ..vos estas celoso ..

-que no te digo sirius ¡¡¡

-lo único que te digo ..es que yo la quiero mucho a ginny ,y me gusta estar con ella .- harry lo miro con una ceja levantada ... – como amigos – aclaro ante el gesto de su ahijado .. – pero si a vos te gusta ginny yo me abro ...

-no digas tonterías canuto ... esta todo bien .. si te queres casar con ella hacelo ..

-me casaría con ella .. pero creo que arthur y molly me matan – harry lo miro .. los celos se volvían a notar en su rostro ...

-ya ya..era una broma ..

-bueno sirius .. da igual .. me voy a dormir ...

-habla mañana con angelito ...

-si .. ya que decís esa palabra me acorde ... no había un baile de disfraces hace unas noches .??

-si ..en el pueblo cerca de la madriguera .. pero se suspendió por que hubo un ataque .. por eso los sacamos de ahí antes ...

* * *

**al día siguiente : **

todos estaban desayunando en la cocina del cuartel .. todos menos ginny y sirius ... eso ya puso de mal humor a harry que preguntaba constantemente por ella a la señora weasley para que la valla a buscar ... al ver que no iba a lograr nada decidió ir el ..

se encamino hasta el cuarto donde dormía ginny ...

cuando entro no se encontró precisamente con una escena que le suba el animo ...

giny estaba sentada en la cama junto a sirius y este le hablaba bajito y le acariciaba el pelo ( **n/a:** que envidia ¡¡¡ )

-ejem ejem – se arrepintió de hacer eso rápidamente .. le hacia acordar a dolores ¡¡¡ (**n/a:** no me acuerdo como se escribe el apellido umbrige ? )

-harry .. – dijo sirius .. – bueno angelito .. me voy .. – rápidamente sirius le dio un beso a ginny y se marcho de la habitación ...

-ginny ... yo quería ...

-esta bien harry no importa

-si que importa –harry se adelanto para estar frente a ginny ..- te quería pedir perdón

-ya fue harry ...estas perdonado aunque todavía no entienda por que dijiste algo así .

-celos ..

-celos ? no ves como sos yo te estoy hablando enserio y vos me saltas con cualquiera .

-yo también te estoy hablando enserio ... me dio celos verte así con sirius .. nada mas .. me perdonas??

-Si .. – dijo giny un tanto sorprendida ..

-bueno .. vamos a desayunar ...

-dale vamos

se reunieron a todos en la cocina y pronto terminaron desayunar ..

- chicos ..a eso de las 15:00 el cuartel va a quedar vació .. todos tienen algo que hacer .. no los podemos dejar solo así que los menores de edad se van a repartir en dos grupos .. ron y hermione vendrán conmigo a hacer un par de tramites a el ministerio ..

- y harry y gin irán con sirius al banco .. entendido?? – ante el " si " de los 4 chicos reamus los dejo ir ...

* * *

giny se sentó en el desván donde vive el hipogrifo ( **n/a :** tendría que escribir con un libro a mano .. pasa que los preste :D ) Cerca de una hora hasta que llego hermione ..

-que te pasa gin??

-Nada

-Como que nada .. estas acá hace como una hora

-Y??

-Y quería saber que te pasa

-Bueno .. te cuento pero no le digas a nadie ..

-Prometido – hermione se sentó frente a ginny y espero que la pelirroja empiece a hablar .

-Bueno.. vos te acordas que a mi siempre me gusto harry desde los 11 años no?

-Me acuerdo

-Bueno ..el nunca me dio bolilla

-Me acuerdo también

-Lo que pasa es que ahora que me empieza a dar bola yo siento que no es lo mismo

-Por que no es lo mismo??

-En realidad la pregunta seria por quien no es lo mismo ...

-Hermione la observo con una sonrisa .. – te gusta otra persona tanto como harry y estas confundida.

-Mas o menos ..me parece que me gusta mas la otra persona que harry ..

-A ver .. es sean ?

-No me gusta sean ¡¡

-Pero si es tu novio ¡¡¡

-Pero era solo para joder a ron .. no me gusta sean ¡¡

-Bien .. veamos ... es sirius ?

-Jaja – rio irónicamente giny- que ocurrencia ¡¡¡ claro que es sirius

-bueno bueno .. no te calientes ( **n/t:** es como decir enojarse ... me sale la argentina de adentro no lo puedo evitar jeje ) – veamos .. como definirías vos el problema?

-Fácil – respondió la pelirroja – lo de sirius es imposible pero aun así me gusta mas que harry ...

-Yo te digo esto gin .. no te adelantes por que a veces tus propios sentimiento te pueden jugar una mala pasada ... podes estar enamorada de sirius o de harry .. quizás solo te gusta lo difícil ... o quizás confundiste sentimientos ..eso se vera con el tiempo...ahora solo trata de portarte como siempre ....

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 15:00 y giny bajaba las escaleras lentamente .trantando que no se note su cara de confusión ( °° ¿?)

-angelito....por que esa carita ..?? – sirius la esperaba a los pies de las escaleras ..

ginny no dijo nada ..directamente se acerco a sirius y paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo ..el la abrazo también ..

aunque hermione le allá dicho que sus sentimientos hacia sirius ella misma los había malinterpretado .... ella sabia que no era así ..en es mismo momento estaba sintiendo esas mariposas en la panza ..las mismas que sentía cuando estaba con el ...(**n/a:** si alguna vez alguna de las lectoras estuvo enamorada que me diga si eso es verdad por que yo no se jeje )

sirius se separo un poco sin sacar sus brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo ...

-te pasa algo?? – la expresión la delataba pero ella se arriesgo igual

-no nada ... me tiene que pasar algo para abrazarte ?

-sabes que no ..pero a vos te pasa algo.. a mi no mentís ..

-enserio que no me pasa nada ..

-bueno..sabes que cualquier cosa me lo puedes decir no??

-Si ..

-Bueno ..

-un día de estos black ..te van a prohibir la entrada a la casa cuna ..sos peor que la varicela ...

-por que varicela ganchudo?? – snape puso los ojos en blanco

-por que la varicela ataca a los niños ignorante

-ya se eso estúpido .. no le encontró lógica a la comparación ..

-si claro .. pervertido ¡¡¡

sirius saco la varita y lo apunto a snape ... - repetí eso bolsa de grasa con patas ..

snape también saco su varita .. – te lo repito??

si cara de bife repetilo ¡¡¡

OH ¡¡ veo que estas original con los insultos ... los inventaste durante esos 12 años en askaban ( **n/a:** no me reten si lo escribí mal ¡¡)

-Sabes que no .. veo tu cara de hemorroide y me inspiro .¡¡¡

-Bueno bueno... basta ya ... severus ..ándate que vas a llegar tarde.

-Si , albus ... –snape guardo su varita mirando a sirius y desapareció .

-Y ustedes , llamen a ron , hermione y harry ...que ya nos tenemos que ir – dijo reamus que estaba parado junto a albus ...

-Yo voy .. – dijo giny ..cuando la vieron desaparecer por las escaleras reamus miro a sirius y dijo

-Canuto .. de donde sacas esos insulto? " cara de bife , cara de hemorroide " ?

-No se ... tengo muchos ..."Parásito en estado de descomposición". ," proyecto de vida" y ..

-Bueno , bueno .. ya escuche mucho ..

-Pero tengo mas .. y muy buenos.

* * *

**bueno ..las dejo aqui con las ocurrencias de sirius :) **

**saludos **

**estella**


	5. explicaciones

**Holas ¡¡¡¡ son las 4:16 de la mañana...estoy tomando té de frutilla pajita para poder escribir .**

**Ginny-forever :** _la historia podría ser perfectamente un giny/sirius ... pero no lo es... sirius es básicamente una palanca para que harry se avive .._

_Obviamente tiene oportunidad ... y eso a partir del capitulo 6 de va a arreglar : )_

_Bien ..esa nueva descripción del "enamoramiento" me va a ser útil en los próximos capítulos _

**Eri mond licht :** _hola ¡¡¡ la verdad que estuvo un poco malo harry .. pero bue ..así es la vida .. o así son los celos .. jeje_

_Gracias por las correcciones ..las tendré en cuenta_

**Cuídense Besos a todas Las dejo con el capitulo 5**

-se puede saber para que vinimos al callejón diagon ?? – harry protestaba mientras camina pesadamente.

-vinimos a sacar unas cosas de la bóveda de la orden del fénix.. estamos instalando un nuevo cuartel.. y necesitamos unos papeles y algo de dinero ...luego tendremos que ir al ministerio a firmar un par de cosas por el tema de mi inocencia ..

-genial¡¡¡ - giny caminaba animadamente a diferencia de harry .

-buenísimo – sin embargo este se veía emocionado – y que fue a hacer reamus al ministerio ??

-fue a hablar unas en el departamento de relaciones mundiales .

-para que ?

-no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato ,linda ?- a harry se le retorcieron las tripas ante el "linda " de sirius .

-pero yo no soy un gato .. y harry tampoco así que cuéntanos.

-Muy bien .. les diré pero no le digan a nadie que giny sabe

-Y por que yo no podía saber .??-pregunto enojada la pelirroja .

-Dumblendore me dijo que había mandado a harry a preguntarme .. pero que no lo podía saber nadie mas ..

-Bien ... que es ? – harry se veía impaciente.

-Dado a que nuestro espía el ganchudo cara de hemorroide , y ...

-Bueno canuto dinos ..deja de insultar a snape .

-A eso iba ... bien ... el espía nos dijo que el plan de voldemort es dominar completamente Inglaterra .. y que una vez logrado ese objetivo atacara otros países

-Y?? – dijeron harry y ginny juntos ..

-Bueno .. que impaciencia ... la cuestión es que albus estuvo hablando con las ordenes extranjeras ..para hacer una gran orden del fénix en Inglaterra ..de esa manera todos salimos ganando .. por que nosotros tenemos un ejercito mas poderoso .. y ellos retrasan la masacré en sus respectivos países ..

-Genial ¡¡¡

-Si .. remus fue como vocero de albus ..a una reunión con los representantes de los cuarteles extranjeros .... y de paso hablaría con el ministerio para ver cuantos eurors esta dispuesto a entregar a la orden ...

-Y donde acomodarían a los nuevos integrantes ?...por que ya en tú casa no entran sirius – dijo ginny

-Bien .. en el cuartel principal, mí casa , hay lugar para 30 personas .. contando que estas coman y duerman en el cuartel ... los otros dos cuarteles son :el de hogsmeade.. ahí entran unas 50 personas y esta lleno .. el de Londres entran 40 y también esta lleno ... por estas razones abriremos dos cuarteles mas .. uno en un punto estratégico ..que servirá de refugio de alta seguridad , entre otras cosas .. y otro que será en el que actuara la comitiva de magos extranjeros junto con eurors ingleses .. que se instalara a unas calles del ministerio ..ahí entraran unas 60 personas ..

-Guau¡¡¡- exclamo ginny – cuntos integrantes tiene la orden ..

-De donde sacaron tantos ? – pregunto harry .. ya se le había ido la pesadumbre y observaba a su padrino con atención .

-Bien ..el cuartel del numero doce , el que ustedes conocen ... es ocupado por integrantes de la orden del fénix de hace 15 años ...El de hogsmeade tiene a los eurors mas especializados pero que no formaron parte de la orden en el pasado

En el de Londres están los reclutas mas jóvenes ( eurors recién recibidos) junto con civiles ..están acompañados por personas capacitadas que les enseñan cosas nuevas. ya les dije que el que esta cerca del ministerio será ocupado con los magos extranjeros y el nuevo estará al alcance de todos dado que es el mas seguro en todos los sentidos ...

-Donde se encuentra??

-En hogwarts

-En el colegio ¡¡¡¡

-Donde ?

-En lo mas profundo del bosque ... será el mas seguro por que será el único cuartel donde dumblendore este presente .. por lo tanto las reuniones mas importantes se harán ahí ...

-Pero no seria muy complicado .??

-Si lo dices por el trasporte angelito ..te diré que todos los integrantes de la orden están hechizados para podes aparecerse en el colegio ..y la única forma de entrar seria por las puertas de hogsmeade.

-Y el lago ?

-Bien pensado harry ....pero te diré que todas las criaturas del lago están de nuestro lado .. y tienen la orden de atacar a cualquier mortifago .. súmale que le pusieron un encantamiento a la orilla que repele a los mortifagos .. por lo tanto el que intente entrar por el lago se quedaría atrapado entre una barrera invisible y las criaturas .

-Que bien pensado ¡¡¡ - dijo harry

-Y las puertas de hogsmeade?? – replico la pelirroja

-Están custodiadas por tres gigantes ..

-Los gigantes están con nosotros ??¡¡¡

-Si ¡¡

-Buenísimo¡¡¡¡

-Si .. y las criaturas del bosque también ... todas las criaturas que sirven a la orden ahora viven en el bosque ..

-Fantástico ¡¡ estamos mejor de lo que pensé ..

-Si .. costo mucho trabajo pero valió la pena ...

-Que tamaño tiene el cuartel del bosque ? – pregunto harry

-Y ..es bastante grande ..imagínense que tiene sala de reuniones , cocina , camas , enfermería , biblioteca , y laboratorio para hacer pociones

-Wow ¡¡¡ y ahí vive alguien .??

-No ..los integrantes de la orden casi todos viven en los cuarteles ... pero este es un cuertel de emergencias , reuniones importantes .,para elaborar pociones y albergar a los miembros que son puntualmente perseguidos ...

-Veo que este cuartel tiene varios usos y extrema seguridad ...peor y los otros ?

-Bueno gin .. veras que los otros tienen cocina y camas .. alguna sala de reunión y algunas pociones y trasladadores ...están equipados para vivir allá y tener todo a mano en caso se un ataque .. el del bosque esta mas equipado para heridos y en el caso de tener que hacer una poción y un trasladador exacto ..

-Veo ...

-Y como están protegidos los otros cuarteles??-esta vez fue harry quien hablo

-Todos están protegidos igual que el del bosque el hechizo fidelio .. solo que no todos tienen todos sus alrededores protegidos ..

-Y quien es el guardián ?

-Cada cuartel tiene un capitán ..ese es el guardián ..el del numero 12 soy yo , el del cuartel de hogsmeade es mike miler es el mejor euror que conozco después de ojo loco y yo ..

-Ja –ja –rio ginny irónicamente . – siempre tan modesto ..

-Bueno¡¡ un poco de autoestima de mi parte no esta mal ...- harry y ginny rieron pero luego harry sigio con el interrogatorio .

-Y el de Londres ?

-El capitán de el de Londres es josefina walking .. es una de los eurors que ayuda a los mas jóvenes ... el de los magos extranjeros será madame máxime

-Esta allí ?

-Aja .. y de hogwarts por supuesto dumblendore

-Y los nuevos cuarteles están listos ?

-Si .. hoy se terminan los tramites y para la noche estarán en funcionamiento ..los extranjeros llegan hoy a las 17:00

-Y en caso de un ataque .. como se entera la totalidad de la orden ?

-A través del tatuaje que tenemos en el pecho ...

-Tatuaje ?

-Si ..es un fénix .. y cuando hay un ataque se prende en llamas ...

-Y como lo ves si lo tenes en el pecho??

-Sentimos que se pone caliente ... nos lo pusimos ahí para que los mortifagos no sepan que usamos un sistema como el suyo..

-Y toda la orden acude .??

-Eso lo evalúa el capitán de cada cuartel ..

-Y la gente confía en la orden ?

-La gente no sabe exactamente lo que somos ...pero confía .. cada vez que hay un ataque y la orden acude y vence .. proyectamos en el cielo un fénix .. que vuela en círculos cantando ..eso le hace saber a la gente que los vencimos .. confían mucho en eso ..

-Voldemort los va a denunciar por derecho de autor ..

-Jajaja pero nuestra marca es mejor que la suya ..

-Totalmente

-Y van enmascarados ? digo ..la orden

-No ¡¡¡ nosotros no tenemos por que ocultarnos

-Y como se reconocen ?

-Por las túnicas ..( N/A: las nombre en algún capítulo ..son túnicas negras con llamas rojas y doradas ) y nos diferenciamos los distintos cuarteles por las bandas ..

-Que bandas??

-Cada cuartel tiene un color ...el cuertel del numero 12 tiene el color amarillo , el de hogsmeade verde , el de Londres azul , el de los extranjeros naranja . cuando se arma una lucha que interfieren gente de distintos cuarteles se tienen que poner una banda en el brazo con el color de su cuartel..para saber bien el novel de poder de la gente que pelea y saber también el promedio de muertos para cada cuartel .

-Y el color del cuartel de hogwarts ?

-Hogwarts no alberga reclutas así que no tiene color de batalla ..

-Bien ...

-Alguna pregunta mas ?- sirius rio divertido

-3 – dijo harry

-Adelante

-De donde sacaron tantos miembros ?

-Esta la antigua orden , antiguos alumnos de hogwarts , eorors recién recibidos , eurors desocupados , medimagos , y me arriesgo a decir que todos los civiles que no son mortifagos están en la orden .. después .. los mismo integrantes traen conocidos y amigos , charlie y bill trajeron gente de Rumania y egito.asi van creciendo los números.

-Bien .. la segunda pregunta es : que criaturas exactamente se nos unieron ?

-Todas las que habitan en hogwarts centauros , el calamar , las arañas , etc

Los gigantes , remus logro reclutar a los hombres lobo , enanos , algún que otro elfo , nomos , boggarts , unos 20 troll que Vivian con los gigantes ..y tenemos varios dragones ...

-Todos entran en hogwarts ?

-No .. en hogwarts solo habitan las criaturas de siempre ..las demás están en una especie de 6 ° cuartel .. ubicado en unas tierras con el encantamiento fidelio ..allí hay una casa para los cuidadores de las criaturas ...los hombres lobo tienen la poción matalobos así que son concientes a la hora de pelear ..

-Y como los trasladan?

-Trasladador

-Bien ...

-Contento?? Cual es tu ultima pregunta

-Por que nos dices todo??

-No creas que tengo autorización ....pero creí que deben saberlo ..para que sepas todo y no te chives .

-Jajaja

-Snape no tiene el tatuaje no?

-No es espía no pelea ..

-Sirius ¡¡¡¡¡ me quede ciega ¡¡¡ veo todo borroso – ginny que había mirado hacia delante empezó a gritar

-No te preocupes ..es un hechizo para que nos escuchen ..

-Haaa

-Bueno ..ahora siéntense acá que voy a firmar las cosas para el nuevo cuertel - sirius saco su varita y dijo-.. finice encantaten... no hablen de nada importante si ?

* * *

**este capitulo es mas corto que los demas ..tiene 5 hojas ..los demas suelen ser de 6 ... **

**adelanto :**

**el capitulo que viene los lectores tendran que tomar una decicion ..**

**salu2**

**estella**


End file.
